1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to equipment with hot and cold (running) water (hereinafter, referred to as "a water purifier") and, more specifically, to a safety dispenser used for the water purifier and having a safety device for controlling operation of the dispenser supplying the hot water.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, due to destruction of the nature ecosystem with environment pollution, few people which use raw water supplied through waterworks as drinking water and more people are buying mineral water to drink. Water purifiers for water for drinking are also being used in households restaurants, the water purifiers having each dispenser for enabling hot water and cold water to be dispensed. Accordingly, a user can obtain hot water or cold water only when he places a cup at the wanted dispenser and presses a faucet of the dispenser.
But, as stated previously, because the water purifier had no safety device for preventing children from pressing the faucet of the dispenser, the children often scalded their bands with hot water by pressing the faucet of the dispenser dispensing hot water. Also, there was a problem that safety accidents were generated by general consumers by carelessly pressing the faucet of the dispenser without recognizing the dispenser properly.
In the meanwhile, a water purifier has been disclosed in a U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,144, entitled "FAUCET VALVE WITH SAFETY HANDLE" where a safety device is additionally and separately installed at the dispenser for supplying the hot water in a conventional water purifier in order to prevent children from pressing the dispenser therefor.
It is obvious that the patent as described above is somewhat useful in comparison with the conventional water purifier which generated safety accidents by children with carefully pressing the dispenser for supplying hot water, preferably, in comparison with the dispenser for supplying hot water in the water purifier.
However, in the above patent, only when an end portion 69 is pulled back, a cam surface 76 is moved to the upper surface of the dispenser and the end portion 69 is moved downwardly, general consumers can dispense hot water. The inconvenience occurs from the customer due to the operation of three steps as explained above, in that the end portion 69 is again moved downwardly in the state that the end portion 69 is pulled back. As well, there is often an occasion that the end portion 69 is easily slided at the tip of a finger. Likewise, since the end portion 69, the cam surface 76, and an actuator assembly 16 are always positioned downwardly in the case of not using the dispenser for supplying the hot water, the commodity may be deteriorated by giving an impression of damage of the dispenser seemingly.